


I'll Love You Beyond the Edge of the Map

by gamergirldancer01



Series: Family As It Should Be [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Cordelia/Donnel, Background Lissa/Ricken, Background Lon'qu/Olivia, Chrom is a protective father, F/M, Inigo has to go away, Lucina won't let him go alone, Parents just want their kids to be happy, Post S Support, Pre Hidden Truths, a little angsty, wedding sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01
Summary: Inigo, Owain, and Severa have been chosen by a dragon god of another world to help bring peace to his world. Lucina doesn't want to lose Inigo after such a short time together. She is determined to go with them, but she can't ignore the family she will have to leave behind.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Lucina, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Family As It Should Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I'll Love You Beyond the Edge of the Map

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my absolute favorite pairings of all time and I wanted to write something focused around the two of them. Ive written things with them paired before, but more as side or background pairings. Now they step into the spotlight. Enjoy!

Inigo stood in front of the door to Lucina's room, hesitating. He had so many things he had to say to her but didn't know how to say any of it. About her; about him; about them... And about how he had to leave. It wasn't fair to her for Inigo to be leaving like this. But he had been chosen to go to this other land. Him and Owain and Severa. Not Lucina. She deserved better than him.

Inigo finally raised his hand to knock when the door swung open to reveal the woman he loved so much. Upon seeing Lucina, he gave her a (fake) smile as he proceeded to take her hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her kuckles causing her to give him a slight smlie. He could see the concern in her eyes as she looked at him however, and he knew then that he wasn't hiding anything behind his smile. Inigo let the smile drop as his eyes drifted to the floor between them.

"Lucina I-" he hesitated. "I need to talk to you...... About.... Something important..."

Lucina gave a small nod. "Let's take a walk."

She took a step out of her doorway as she linked her fingers with Inigo's. Hand in hand, the two of them began to walk through the halls of the palace. Inigo trying to figure out what to say, Luncia waiting patiently for him to find the right words. She began to stroke small circles on his hand with her thumb in an attempt to help him relax. At one point they crossed paths with Morgan and Robin as they were discussing some form of magic. Morgan called out to his sister, but Robin took one look at the distressed Inigo and led her son away from the older teens.

Soon Inigo and Lucina reached the palace gardens. Inigo was relieved to find them mostly empty, aside from Owain sitting with Lissa on the far end. At the sight of the two, he flinched and led Lucina to a flower bed in the other direction. The two of them sat on the low wall of the flower bed and Inigo took Lucina's other hand in his. He ran his thumb over the ring he had given her just weeks ago and looked over at Owain and Lissa again. Even from this distance, he could see the sadness and distress forming on her face. With that he looked with sad eyes back at his love and took a deep breath.

"Lucina I have to leave." Inigo said quietly.

"Leave?" Lucina asked. "Like return to Regna Ferox?"

"Like go to another world... And I don't know if or when I'll be able to come back."

Lucina stiffened.

"I-if?"

"I must try to restore peace to this other world, which means putting my life on the line just as we've always done... On top of that... The one responsible for transporting us between worlds doesn't know if we'll be able to return here... I might not be able to come back even if I survive."

Inigo watched as Lucina closed her eyes and took a long shaky breath. He could tell she was trying to hold back tears. When the first tear fell, he reached up to cup her cheek and brush it away with his thumb. Lucina opened her eyes again to stare at him. The brand in her eye stood out even more with the glimmer of tears starting to flow. Inigo attempted to pull her into his arms but she pulled away. She didn't remove her hand from his though, so he continued to rub his thumb over the ring on her finger to try to soothe them both.

"You-" Lucina began. "You said us... And we... Who?"

Inigo flinched again. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Owain," he sighed. "And Severa... The three of us were chosen for this quest..."

"So you're all just going to leave me?!"

"Lucina, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

With her outburst, Lucina pulled her hand out of Inigo's grasp and stood up.

"You said you would stay with me! You said you would be the sword at my side! And you should have known, that that meant I wouldn't hesitate to come with you! I didn't care where we stayed as long as I had you! Now you're just going to leave me like our parents did!"

Lucina choked on a sob as she turned and fled the gardens. Inigo deflated as he watched her leave. He knew she was right. He could have suggested they bring Lucina along. Or refused to go without Lucina. Instead he remained dumbfounded and only thought about himself. Now he had hurt the woman he truly loved. How careless of him.

Inigo continued to stare in the direction Lucina left until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Owain standing over him with a sad smile as he sat down beside him.

"You alright there buddy?" Owain asked.

"I screwed up," Inigo replied. "I could have gotten Lucina the okay to come with us. Instead I kept my mouth shut and now I've hurt her. At this point, even if we were going to be married before I left, she probably would call it off.... I'm afraid I've lost her Owain."

"You didn't lose her Inigo. She'll forgive you, you just need to give her time. I'm her cousin, I would know."

"She said I'm leaving her like our parents did."

"Oh."

The two fell silent as they thought about the words Lucina had said. Then Owain seemed to perk up a bit as an idea struck him.

"Bring her with us!"

"As if that would be allowed."

"No I'm serious! Bring her with when we're supposed to leave and don't take no for an answer!"

"Do you think that would work?"

"I think if you refuse to let her go until you're both through the portal, there's no other option. She'd have to come along or you wouldn't!"

"You're right! Thanks Owain!"

Inigo didn't hesitate in running off in the direction Lucina had disappeared. He figured she would have gone back to her room to be alone. He started making his way back the way the two of them had come just a little earlier. He was going so fast, he didn't really pay attention to his surroundings until he ran into a pair of muscled arms while coming around the corner. When he looked up, Inigo found the Exalt himself glaring at him icily. Inigo paled as he swallowed the lump of fear that formed in his throat.

"E-Exalt Chrom, sir!" he stammered out. He was reminded sharply of how his own mother used to act around Chrom. "U-um, have you, uh, by any chance seen-"

"What did you do to my daughter?" Chrom cut him off sharply.

"I um..."

"Inigo do you remember when I gave you my blessing? What was the one thing I told you not to do?"

Inigo swallowed again. "... Don't hurt her."

"Then why, pray tell, did I pass her crying in the halls on the way to her room?"

"Um, I can expla-"

"What did you do to my sister?!?!"

Inigo looked over Chrom's shoulder to find Morgan charging towards them, fixing Inigo with another glare. He cursed his luck in running into both of them on his way to find Lucina. Or rather, he cursed the fact that apparently Lucina ran past both of them as she was fleeing from Inigo.

"Look," he said. "I know you're both mad. And I know I said I would never hurt her. But please, I don't have much time. I can fix this if you let me go to her."

"And why should we believe you?" Morgan snapped at Inigo.

"Because I love her! And I couldn't leave without saying goodbye!"

Both Chrom and Morgan's glares eased up with Inigo's words. Instead Morgan's expression shifted to one of sad defeat. He knew just as much as Inigo how hard goodbyes were for, not just Lucina, but all the future children. He gave Inigo a look of understanding and a small nod. As Inigo turned to continue to make his way towards his love, Morgan placed his hand on his father's arm to keep the man from following Inigo. If he had stayed behind, Inigo would have heard Morgan telling his father that Lucina will be alright, given time.

The young man didn't waste a moment as he made his way through the halls back to Lucina's room. It didn't take Inigo long before he was standing in front of her door again, only this time, he could hear faint sniffling and sobbing coming from the other side. His heart ached at the sound. He was the cause of this. He had brought her to tears. Taking another deep breath, Inigo reached for the door handle and opened the door.

Inside, Inigo was met by the sight of Lucina curled up with her head in her mother's lap, sobs muffled by the fabric of Robin's coat. At the sound of the door opening, Robin looked up from her crying daughter to look at Inigo with sad eyes. Inigo was relieved to not recieve a look of hatred from her like he was expecting. In fact, Robin barely even reacted to him, not even pausing the soothing circles she was drawing on Lucina's back. His acceptance by Robin gave Inigo newfound courage as he closed the door behind him before making his way over to the bed.

Inigo didn't even know how to begin to say what he wanted. For the second time that day, words escaped him. So he did what his own father had taught him in the not too distant past. He didn't speak, not a word. Instead Inigo knelt down near where Lucina's face was still buried in her mother's coat and reached out his hand. He started to run his finger through her hair until she turned her face to look at him. When he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, Inigo moved to cup her cheek with his hand instead.

"I'm sorry," Inigo began as he wiped a tear with his thumb. "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said what I said. I didn't react soon enough to fix my mistakes. But I hope I'm not too late."

"Inigo," Lucina choked.

"Please let me finish. It was wrong of me to accept this task without you. At the time I was too dumbfounded to even think, let alone negotiate. But now is different. Now I've had time to think and straighten things out, and Lucina, I'm not leaving without you."

Lucina's breath caught, and both her and Robin were now giving Inigo their full attention.

"I know I might get denied this task if I do this, but I can't go on with a chance of not returning to you. I don't care what anyone else says, either we both go, or neither of us go. I won't lose you Lucina. I will be the sword at your side. In this world, or any other."

With this confession, Lucina sniffled again as she sat up, causing Inigo's hand to drop from her face to rest on her thigh. He didn't dare get up from where he knelt. He just sat waiting for her to respond. After a pregnant pause, Lucina reached for the hand on her thigh and intertwined her fingers with Inigo's. She took a deep breath to calm her tears as the barest hint of a smile ghosted her lips.

"When do we leave?" she asked quietly.

"A week from tomorrow," Inigo answered. "That's when Owain, Severa, and I are supposed to meet just outside of Ylisstol."

Lucina smiled a little wider as a softness settled into her eyes. She looked to her mother still sitting quietly beside her before looking back to Inigo.

"Then we have a week to get married."

* * *

Inigo couldn't believe this was real. Their last night in their own world for the forseeable future, and he was standing beneath an arch in the Ylisstol palace gardens watching Chrom and Lucina walking towards him arm in arm. Owain's hand on his shoulder reassured him however. This was real. He really was about to marry the love of his life. This is what happiness felt like.

As they drew near, Chrom whispered something to Lucina causing her to smile and give a small nod. Finally they paused at the foot of the makeshift "altar" and Chrom turned his attention upon Inigo. He gave the man a calm smile, but Inigo could read the serious expression in his eyes.

"Inigo," Chrom began. "You take good care of her... Take care of her better than I ever could in her past."

"I will sir," Inigo breathed out. "I promise."

With Inigo's promise given, Chrom turned to his daughter one more time and planted a gentle kiss on her hairline before handing her off to the young man. As Lucina's hands slipped into his own, Inigo locked eyes with her and gave her another gentle smile. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she stared back at him. He felt his heart flip in his chest and he knew then and there he was doomed for the rest of his life. He was officially her captive for eternity. Or at least, he would be by the end of the night.

The ceremony itself was short and sweet thanks to Brady's desire to finish before he became a teary mess at the sight of the couple before him. Even so, he was blubbering a little by the time he announced his old friends as man and wife. And the kiss was one that Inigo would never forget. Of all the kisses he'd shared, both with Lucina and other girls, he had never shared a more passionate and pure kiss than the one he did then. He didn't hear Brady bawling beside them, or Owain cheering loudly behind him, or his family applauding several feet away. All he knew of that moment was the feeling of Lucina's lips against his own. Nothing had ever felt more right.

Years later, when Inigo would think back on the events of that night, he wouldn't remember much after that kiss. He would remember Morgan being the first to congratulate them and officially calling Inigo his brother, he would remmeber little Luci and little Inigo bringing the two of them flowers, and he would remember their first dance as husband and wife. He would also remember how close Lucina, Owain, Severa, and himself hovered around their families. After all, none of them knew if it would be their last night together for the rest of their lives.

The following morning, the four families, as well as the rest of the future children, gathered together outside of Ylisstol to say their goodbyes. Lissa held one of Owain's hands as she bawled while she buried her head in Ricken's side. Ricken held his wife and his little son close as he spoke encouragement to his older son. Severa clung tightly to Donnel while Cordelia stroked her daughter's hair and little Severa wrapped her arms around her older self's waist. Morgan had thrown himself on his older sister, trying his hardest not to cry, while Robin and Chrom stood beside them holding a young Lucina and an infant Morgan in their arms. 

Inigo himself stood with his parents, left hand in Olivia's, right hand in Lon'qu's, and little Inigo pressed between his parents. There were tears streaming down both Olivia and Inigo's cheeks while his father remainded as stoic as ever. His grip on Inigo's hand said enough however, and gave Inigo all the encouragement he needed.

Finally, a time came where the four separated themselves from their families and Inigo slipped his hand into Lucina's, rubbing the ring on her finger with his thumb. She looked at him with tear stained cheeks and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Suddenly a portal tore open the air in front of the four future children, opening their path to a new world. Owain slipped his hand into Lucina's other hand, and Severa slipped her hand into his. As one, they all took a step toward the portal until a voice called out behind them.

"Don't forget where you came from," Robin called to them. "Or the bonds you've forged there."

Without another word, Owain took the next step forward leading the others into the portal. Inigo watched as the world warped around them and noticed their hair changing color too. Owain's and Severa's both turned into their mother's shades, while his own became a light grey. Lucina's color shifted from deep exalt blue to a pale purple color that would actually compliment Olivia's hair color quite nicely.

As the four stepped out again on packed dirt, the portal closed again behind them. Owain looked over at Lucina and Inigo and grinned.

"Told you should would be allowed."

"Yes Owain," Inigo chuckled. "You were right."

Lucina's eyes sparkled as she ran a hand through Inigo's hair.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"And I you," Inigo responded. "I'll always love you. I'll love you beyond the edge of the map."

**Author's Note:**

> So when I planned to write this, I didn't plan on adding in angst, but the timeframe I wanted to write this in lent itself to angst so it just kind of happened. But it stilled turned out how I wanted so I'm happy with that!


End file.
